Water Lilies
by Alia5
Summary: *FINISHED* Sirius, James, and Remus get dared to walk through the forest once at Hogwarts. After talking to trees and falling asleep, they meet the girl who saved them. Who is she? Hint of Lily/James PG-13 'cause I felt like it.
1. First Chapter in which the three meet up

Water Lilies  
  
First Chapter in which the three meet up and introduce themselves  
  
The first Marauder there was Remus Lupin. From the outside, he seemed like a quiet boy. He got strait A's in school, added two inches to what the teacher assigned, and let his friends copy his paper when they needed, but they had to finish before his lecture stopped. Normally that gave them extra time. However, his friends knew his wild side. He would take any dare and come up with and do any prank in or not in the book. He could come up with the best. And there was the night when Sirius spiked his butter beer. but he still seemed like an ordinary, quiet boy.  
  
Of course, most of the time he was. But there was one thing different about him, like a couple thousand other people in Britain. He was a wizard. Remus was eleven and going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Remus could be thought of as handsome, in a reserved way. He had grey-blue eyes and soft looking hair. In fact, it was soft.  
  
Remus had come at ten-thirty a.m. or a half an hour early, to his disgust. It had been a long drive to the train station at which he would soon be leave from. He hated waking up early. Remus walked slowly through the barrier. He never got it; parents said to run through if you're nervous, but it would hurt more if you ran and it didn't work. The station was about half full. There were several people with prefect badges and the Head Boy and Girl were there also. Remus waved goodbye to his parents and reserved a compartment for 'The Marauders.' At ten-fifty Remus got out. Sirius should have been there. As usual, Remus guessed, he was preparing a dramatic entrance. Remus didn't know how right he was.  
  
~*~  
  
Wizarding families outside Platform nine and three quarters were quite mad at a supposed Muggle. They had a good reason. They couldn't get through to the platform. Many were afraid they wouldn't be able to get on the train in time. You see, a young boy was blocking them. He had dark hair in a messy-yet- organized-cute style. His face was also quite handsome and playful. He leaned, seemingly, against the barrier between Platform nine and three quarters, checking his watch every now and then, (which, if they had checked his watch, had a hand on, "Get your ass through that barrier right now, Sirius Black!) not worrying about the glares he was getting. In fact, he smiled in a sickly-sweet way at them. He didn't seem bored either. He was quite excited for no apparent reason and seemed to be nearly laughing. Laughing at them. It was obvious in his manner, that Sirius Black was a very outward person. Sirius Black was not afraid of being embarrassed or girl cooties, as he more than knew that they had none. Mr. Black had been flirting with girls for about three years by now and was proud to say he had asked a twenty year old girl out at nine years old. Of course, the fact that she said ewe, seemed very offended, and complained to his mother that her son was asking married women on dates, did nothing to hurt his pride. It had been a dare.  
  
Through the barrier, you could see a cart with several trunks on it just sitting there. On top of it there was a sign. It said, "Do Not Touch or Sirius will seriously have to hurt you!" In a finer print it said, "This is a threat."  
  
Meanwhile the eleven year old boy named Sirius who wasn't serious saw his friend James waving Goodbye to his sad mother. How embarrassing! "James, over here!"  
  
James Potter was and eleven year old boy with messy black hair like a mop on his head. His eyes were blue and he wore glasses that were of the latest fashion: round. He wore slightly baggy blue jeans and a blue shirt. It looked good on him. James was like his friends. He was quite popular like Sirius, (this was less so for Remus,) but had a kind of bookie side every one in a while like Remus. James and Sirius were best mates; they had known each other since they were four. The two were always either coming up with a prank, flying, coming up with a prank, torturing Remus, (in a friendly way,) coming up with a prank, or playing a prank. In other words, they had notebooks full of pranks they had yet to do. Not that Remus didn't come up with any pranks, but he came up with the more clever ones. James was also a wonderful flier. James was planning on trying out for the Quidditch Team as Chaser. To more conclude the three friends, Remus was clever, Sirius was obnoxious and funny, and James was a mix, only more sporty.  
  
"Sirius! People are trying to get through!" James wasn't shocked by his friend's behavior. Sirius normally did crazy things.  
  
"Really? Why didn't they tell me?" Sirius pulled his cart out of the barrier and stepped a side. His fellow wizards and witches glared at him. "James, go find Remus and bring him out here, I brought a grand opening," whispered Sirius. James groaned but did what he was told to. Hopefully this 'Grand Opening' was pleasant, unlike their war in the wizard grade school. Sirius, the master of dung bombs and fireworks, had made a display they said, "James likes Lacy Durkins!" Lacy was the ugliest girl in the school. Of course, later on James had spray painted the ceiling to say, "Sirius is Gay," but it was only fair.  
  
James wish came true luckily. When they walked in a burst of fireworks came out, all timed to go off at the perfect time. Sirius pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorous," James and Remus caught on and did the same. No doubt he had studied his books this summer, amazingly. "Ladies and- " Sirius was cut off by James, who got the flow.  
  
"Gentleman," continued James. After so many years with someone, you begin to understand how they think. This was sometimes unfortunate; considering it was Sirius we're talking about. Sirius wasn't stupid, but got in a lot, I repeat, a lot of trouble.  
  
Sirius took the attention back, "We are proud to-" Sirius still had to start the phrases before the other Marauders caught on. Someday, they hoped to be able to read the others' mind, but for now, well, we'll just say, the world isn't perfect.  
  
Remus also had to take some part of it. "Present:" James wasn't the only one with the ability. Remus could be a bookworm every once in a while but he still fit in perfect. You couldn't be a member of the Marauders if you didn't fit. If it was restricted to whom they knew well, even Severus Snape, a slimy git they knew, would be allowed. You learned a lot when trying to find people boxers to hang on the flagpole. Especially if you learn they don't wear them.  
  
All of them finished with, "The Marauders!" It may have seemed like an end to the show but the two knew Sirius; he would always plan more. Sometimes too much more. Sirius had a gift of trouble. And getting others in it. More often his friends.  
  
A blue light, Sirius's favorite color, burst above Sirius's head. "Sirius Black!" Most people thought Black would like the color black, but Sirius hated it. He thought it was dark and mean. He hated purple too. He said blue was the color of trouble and pointed out tsunamis, typhoons and hurricanes. Sirius didn't realize typhoons and hurricanes were the same thing. That was a typical Sirius; Never paying attention to unnecessary things told.  
  
Next a green light lit up the top of James. Emerald was his favorite color. "James Potter!" Sirius always said James was weird liking green. "It's the color of my face when I'm sick," he told James once. James didn't know why he liked, he just did.  
  
Last but not least, a dark shade of scarlet burst over Remus. "Remus Lupin!" Remus had never really had a favorite color, but this shade was pretty he had said once.  
  
A burst of daisies fell down to the girls. It would become an annual event. Each year a bigger flower would be used and on the last year, a lily. But they didn't know that. Not yet. But I let you in on it anyhow. However, Sirius, being a boy, had made the number of flowers a girl got significant. Sirius told the other Marauders that it was a scale from one to ten on their looks. One of the girls nearby got one.  
  
At last they were on the train. They were leaving the Muggle world behind for a world of adventures and love. A world of tricks and, scarily, Sirius. A world of flowers and slime. 


	2. Second chapter in which Sirius meets a g...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thank you Musicizdbest, kitty, and Zoe Lefebvre for your reviews. All reviews are appreciated. Feel free to tell me something I might improve on or I spelled wrong, etc. I could use your input. Once again, thank you.  
  
Second chapter in which Sirius meets a girl on the train.  
  
About ten or so minutes after the Marauders had scuttled into their compartment, the train left from the station.  
  
"What to do next?" Sirius said. He seemed ready to hop around on the walls with excitement.  
  
"Hard to believe it eh?" commented James. "We're finally going to Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius's face lit up at the mention, brighter than before amazingly and he nearly singed, "Think of all the fun we're going to have! Pranks and fun and girls-"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus cut him off, "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"What, pranks or girls?"  
  
"Girls," Remus sighed, "You aren't even nice to them."  
  
"Of course I am! I mean, I gave them those flowers..." Sirius was about to name another thing but Remus pointed something out.  
  
"The flowers were a prank. I very mean prank." Remus lectured.  
  
"Oh, come on Remy," Sirius pleaded. He never got to finish because just at that moment the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Any room here?" a small mousy boy's voice called.  
  
"Sure," complied James, shrugging, "come on in." The boy who slipped in was short for an eleven year old. His features seemed rounded and small and he was chubby. His eyes were small and watery and his nose stuck out and up. His hair was a bland brown with a hint of grey. He had the feeling of an eight year old that needed to be protected. They guessed that was what made the Marauders befriend him later.  
  
"I-I'm Peter Pettigrew," he squeaked. "Marauders?"  
  
"Aye," grinned James. He had always been the one making friends with the smaller, frightened people. He had a lot of charity in him-not on the Quidditch Pitch. "James Potter here," James stuck out his hand. Peter took it and shook. James motioned to the other two. "That's Remus Lupin and that's Sirius Black. Watch out," he added, grinning again. Peter was shaking Sirius's hand and suddenly Peter turn hot pink.  
  
"Nice new skin tone; where'd you get the tan?" Remus asked. They all grinned at Peter who squeaked again.  
  
"I'm pink!" Before Sirius could make an unwanted comment, a person appeared. It was a girl. She had damp brown hair that reached four inches past her shoulders and blue eyes. Not necessarily beautiful, but not unattractive. She stared at Peter, eyebrows raised, and they all held their breaths. Then her face split into a smile and she laughed.  
  
"Which one of you did this?" she asked, looking around the messy compartment. Sirius raised his hand. "It's so," she said through giggles, "so old! The oldest one in the book. When I saw you," she pointed to Sirius, "I thought you'd be more creative. The fireworks were." This was completely not what the Marauders expected. They gaped at her. "Of course, I might be the only one who plays crooked." Their brows knitted. What did she mean?  
  
"Err, excuse me, could you, err, undo this."  
  
She shrugged, "Sure." With a flick of her wand and a murmur the effects disappeared. "Can I stay here? There's no room anywhere else."  
  
Sirius personally moved over. "There's room." She sat down. ~ A/N: I'm going to move in to this girl's POV now. I will feature her in a later fic and this is her introduction. Back to the story! ~ The boy she thought was Sirius Black moved over. "There's room," he said nonchalantly. Did he realize that there was more room on the other side? Maybe he meant that space for the pink kid. Well, whatever the case, she wasn't about to hurt the boy's feeling, so she sat.  
  
From the train station's introduction, she had drawn conclusions about the boy. She decided he was funny, crazy, careless, and bold, had a mean- streak, and cared about looks on girls. Obviously not on boys looking a Peter, no offense. Peter just wasn't one of the types of boys most girls would dream about at night. Sirius, Remus, and James were more those types. Remus was a one for people who like quiet boys. Next, James for those who like popular. Lastly, Sirius was for those who like bold and funny guys.  
  
"Oh, my name's Lini Shanks" The last type had been the type for Lini. She was quite quiet herself, though it didn't seem that way sometimes, and consequentially, she liked the opposite type. However, like many young boys, Sirius had started wrong and become shallow. He cared more about looks than personality. Well, she was used to it; her school in America had been full of it. Lini knew she wasn't the best looking girl around. She had only gotten five flowers herself and saw the haughty blonde snob get ten. The blonde girl reminded Lini of Legally Blonde, and sometimes she found herself thinking she heard her say, "One mall, two parties? I love this town." [At least that's what I remembered from the movie. Am I right? Forgive my memory and I mean no offense to blondes.] They made Lini sick. In her old school she called them preps. Every once in a while you could find preps who were nice or ok.  
  
Lini had had friends at her old school. She still missed them. Lini found it hard to make friends though. Most times she could talk to boys normally, and would be their friend if they were her type of friend. At home she holed herself up with fantasy books. Lini wrote often to her best friend over there and on the twenty-fourth of April they had a friend reunion. The day was exactly between their birthdays. At ten, Lini and her mom and step dad had moved to London for no reason. Until she got her letter of course. Hogwarts was a better school and her mom had always wanted the best. As for her step dad, well, grunting was his best skill. And stomping of course. He still had some good sides; housework for one.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Lini. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius held out his hand.  
  
Lini stuck her foot in it. She jiggled her foot and took it out. Sirius stared at her. "Hallo Curly." He stared at her some more. She giggled. When looking upon her shoe, she found the white shoe had blue polka dots. "My favorite color!" she cried. The other shoe she changed to a blue shoe and white polka dot.  
  
"Sirius finally found his match in craziness," muttered James.  
  
Lini glanced at him. Her eyes hardened and the room grew instantly quiet. They harbored stillness like death. They meant serious business. "I can be calm," the light grew back as she added, "Moe, you just haven't seen me at school. I imagine Larry is good too though," she added, looking at Remus.  
  
"What are those nicknames?" Peter asked, actually talking (!).  
  
Lini's mouth was a little wide. "The Three Stooges, of course!" Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James looked at each other; none of them had known.  
  
"Is that foreign?" Peter had asked the question in all their heads.  
  
"American, like me. My family moved last year. So that I would go to Hogwarts in fact. My mom exiled herself. Don't ask why."  
  
Time passed on and they talked; mostly Sirius and Lini. Anytime Sirius, known as Curly, would try and flirt, Lini squashed his hopes. Only Remus, or Larry, understood what was happening; Lini was purposely trying to be hard to get. Larry wanted to know what she was doing. Maybe someday. The train pulled into the station. 


	3. Chapter three in which they meet Arabell...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I kind of own Lini, sort of. Repeat after me: "I no sue," good job.  
  
A/N: Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia, I'm done with this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing: jasmine Black, kitty, Zoe Lefebvre, and Musicizdbest! Please help me keep Kate's and Savvy's fic and this one apart. Oh, and yes, Arabella is Arabella Figg. It's just; Harry calls her "Mrs. Figg." Devon is her maiden name. What happened to her husband I cannot say. Maybe he left? Drama, sigh, wonderous.  
  
Chapter three (!) in which they meet Arabella. (First half of Sorting!)  
  
Remus, James, Peter, Sirius, and finally Lini got off the train. They had to leave their bags on the train and Lini was fussing over them. ("Do they have to know what's inside to transport them?") They finally got organized and off, only to be swept away by the throng students. It was hard to keep together and Lini firmly grabbed Sirius's hand.  
  
"Firs' years, Firs' years over 'ere," was the voice that brought them together again. On the way over, Sirius and Lini found they had been separated from the other three.  
  
"Righty now," said the big man, or they hoped man, Sirius said he might be a giant, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Follow me, now. Four to a boat." Sirius and Lini went into a boat right next to Hagrid's own. Two girls followed them.  
  
"I'm Lini Shanks and this is Sirius Black," said Lini, pointing to Sirius. "Watch out for him." One girl laughed and the other looked at them like they were scum.  
  
"I'm Arabella Devon," said the girl who laughed. She smiled at them.  
  
The prissy girl said, "And I," she sounded haughty, "am Christina Turbin." She flipped her hair and Sirius made a gagging noise. Arabella and Lini giggled.  
  
"You can call me Bella," said Bella.  
  
"And you can call me Christina," the blonde said as if she had been forced to day something. She did another flip of her hair.  
  
They were interrupted by the big man named Hagrid, "Forward!" The boats moved out. Christina looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"I guess you could call me Lin, if you want," shrugged Lini uncommitted. She didn't want Sirius to pick it up.  
  
"Ooh," cried Sirius like his birthday had come early, "Lin, Lin, Lin, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"'Cause I didn't want you to know," muttered Lini, shoulders sagged.  
  
Bella laughed, "I'll call you Lini." She leaned over and put her arm around Lini.  
  
"Thanks, friend," muttered the distraught Lini.  
  
"Anytime, Lin!" Sirius nearly screamed this and many head looked their way. What they saw was this: Lini hunched over with a girl and a boy with their arms around her.  
  
However, they had no time to comment as Hagrid said, "Heads down!" Suddenly they couldn't see the huge castle anymore, which Lini, Sirius and Bella had missed and they were through a curtain of ivy.  
  
They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.  
  
They clamored up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
  
They walked up a fight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door.  
  
"Everyone here?"  
  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.  
  
The door swung open at once. A young, tall, black-haired witch in emerald- green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and everyone's fist thought was she was someone not to cross.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here, then."  
  
She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit a whole muggle house in it. Maybe even a wizard house. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, bright yellow and red, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to upper floors unknown.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. People with good hearing could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to their right - the rest of the students must have already been there - but Professor McGonagall showed them to a small, empty chamber at the end of the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would normally have done, peering about nervously. A few whispered.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to Gr--, to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Her eyes lingered on Sirius for a moment.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly.  
  
She left the chamber and James laughed. [This was almost all taken from, and slightly altered from SS page 112- 114.]  
  
"What do we do to be sorted," someone muttered worriedly.  
  
"Oh yes," said James loudly, "we have to fight things." Several people swallowed.  
  
"Lions," said Sirius.  
  
"Tigers," added Lini.  
  
"And bears," Bella told them.  
  
"Oh my," said Peter faking, feigning a feint. Six people laughed. Peter grinned. So did the other five.  
  
"This is Arabella, call her Bella," said Lini when they met up with the other three. They said their hellos and how-do-you-dos.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," replied Bella, quite happy. [I wanted to say gaily, but not all know what that means nowadays.] She now had five friends. Four guys and one girl. A very good group. Maybe they would be in the dame house. Then they would be family! The Marauders and their friends were very happy now, and they had a family at Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter four in which they finish Sortin...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: Deep breath. Thank you my new reviewers (LoonyLoopyLisa and Mysticpixie) and old reviewers. As to your question Mysticpixie (So when are they going to meet Lily?) the answer is, all in good time. Her name is in this chapter. I mentioned a dare, which will be in the next chapter. After that you can expect two to three chapters before you see her in person. Sorry if that's a long time. I'm trying to get one chapter per day, at least, and I will have to slow down when I go to school again along with Softball practice on the thirty-first. So I am so-o-o-o sorry, as I love writing and reviews. Remember, Review, review, review, review!  
  
Chapter four (Already?) in which they finish Sorting.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned a few minutes later to a few grinning kids along with several shaking profusely.  
  
"Form a line and follow me," she commanded in a sharp voice. What was going on with these kids was etched in her face.  
  
Lini, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Bella got in a line behind each other. Other kids joined in and, with Lini in the front, they began to march out of the room towards the Great Hall. Every once in a while, Lini or Sirius would slow down or speed up, causing confusion behind them.  
  
Finally they got into the Great Hall. It was a wonderous sight. There were four long tables and a teachers' table that had golden plates laid upon them. Thousands of candles lit the space and the ceiling could be mistaken as the sky.  
  
Lini and Sirius, of course, grinned at all the students. They even grinned at the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. They knew these two were Gryffindor material. The only difference between the two faces was when they looked at the Slytherin table, where Sirius scowled.  
  
In front of the Professors' table, a stool on which a hat sat stood. A crease around its rim parted as it said:  
  
"I used to be young and beautiful, Though now that has come to null, But you may keep your pretty hats back, For I bet none can find, A hat that's smart, As smart as me, For you are young, Look at your scabby knees, But even those old and balding, Have never seen one quite like me, I am the Sorting Hat, I'll put you where to belong, All you have to do, don't fret, Is put me on, There's nothing in your mind that's set I cannot see, I will tell Where you ought to be.  
  
There's Gryffindors true Loyal and brave, Only if chivalry, nerve, and daring is you; Fear not, there's Ravenclaw, They're smart, And full of wit, Learning is what sets them apart; Hufflepuff, my dear fellows, For friends unafraid of toil, They're patient and true, My they're the one of just and loyal; Finally, last, is Slytherin, They're full of your true friends, As cunning people They'll make their end. So now, Please put me on, Don't be withdrawn, For what can I do? I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
The Hall cheered loudly and a few people whistled.  
  
McGonagall stepped forward, "I will call your name, and you will step forward, sit on the stool, and put on the hat." She pulled out a list, "Adducts, Wilina"  
  
The hat paused for a bit. "GYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Adora, Kamore" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Anthrop, Laura" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Sirius," call McGonagall. Sirius bounced forward and put on the hat.  
  
'Ah, bravery, yes, loyal, ah, and you want to go to Gryffindor. Well, I think that will be best, "GRYFFINDOR!"' the hat said to his mind. He sighed and nearly ran to the table after taking the hat off.  
  
"Good job, Sirius," complemented several students. He just grinned at his friends.  
  
The Sorting went on. "Bones, William" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Comera, Jason" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Devon, Arabella," she said. Arabella walked up trying to keep breathing under control and ending up not breathing. She breathed finally and put the hat on.  
  
'Ah,' he said mentally, startling her, 'Lots of talent, you're chivalrous; indeed, you'll do well in this world as a "GRYFFINDOR!"' Arabella walked over across from Sirius and sat down, ignoring the complements, and shouts from Sirius.  
  
"D'more, Jasmine" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Edmonds, Rachel" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Evans, Lily," McGonagall said. No one came forward. "Miss Evans," she said after a pause, "please come forward." Again no one. Everyone looked around.  
  
"I'm afraid," said Professor Dumbledore, "she is not here. Perhaps they chose to keep her instead." There was a huge silence. Someone would keep their child away from Hogwarts?  
  
"Ferring, Lindsay" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Figg, George" was a brunette boy which the hat went to his mouth, not uncommon. "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Geonos, Barbara" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Harriet, Marie" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Ivans, Favio" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Jakers, Kendra" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Kerrings, Corry" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus" walked up to the stool. 'I can see everything in your head, boy,' what little color Remus had left, 'Do not worry, I cannot tell. To face your friends, who will find out, you must be a "GYFFINDOR!"' Remus was still white sitting next to Sirius. He barely heard the shouts from two of his friends.  
  
"Manning, Jacob" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Neaf, Eric" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Omer, Josh" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter" was shaking horribly as he went up. The hat slipped down to his shoulders. 'Something tough lies in your future, I do not know how you will react, but if correctly, than you need to be a "GRYFFINDOR!"' Peter smile at his friends when they cheered. But he wondered what was it the Sorting Hat meant?  
  
"Potter, James" walked up confidently to the stool. 'You know what you are, you are easy, a "GRYFFINDOR!"' His friends cheered along with James and he sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Renderson, Drake" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Shanks, Lini" hopped up like Sirius. The hat went down on the light to her nose. 'You really want to do that?' Lini blushed at her secret ambition, but hoped for Gryffindor. 'Relax and let yourself love, save the world from something else, but no doubt you is a "GRYFFINDOR!" despite your ambition.' Lini ran over to the table and seated next to Bella. "What made you blush," asked Sirius. She blushed again and didn't answer.  
  
"Snape, Severus" was glared at by the Marauders and co. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Terry, Jordan" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Uein, Sean" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Vanat, Nick" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Wyatt, Shaylee" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Yeed, Patrick" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Zorro, Narcissa" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Finally they were done with Sorting. They all wanted to eat. Dumbledore stood up. "As you all want to eat, I will be quick. Numble Knit, Chams and Tarnsuration." People clapped and a few laughed. They didn't know whether not to laugh or to do so. But the food appeared and they decided to stuff their selves.  
  
"So," said the other Gryffindor, Wilina, "You look like you guys know each other. I'm Wilina."  
  
"Hello Wilina," said Bella. "I'm Arabella Devon, call me Bella."  
  
"You guys call me Lin," said Wilina.  
  
"Good," said Lini. "I'm Lini, and I hate being called Lin, especially from Sirius." She pointed to him.  
  
"What?" he said, having finally come back to earth from food world. They laughed. "Who're you," he asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"I'm Wilina, call me Lin."  
  
"Lin?" he asked stupidly. "But that's her name." He pointed to Lini. She smiled sickly-sweet at him. "Oh well, I'll call you Crookshanks." She shrugged.  
  
"I don't mind that." Sirius hunched his shoulders, but continued to call her it.  
  
Finally the feast was over, much to Sirius's dismay and Dumbledore once again stood up. "I hope you enjoyed your feast," he said smiling. There were more than several shouts; Sirius's being 'More!' "I must once again say that the dark Forest is the Forbidden Forest, and therefore forbidden. Also a Whomping Willow has been planted on the grounds. Please stay away from it. I do not want any injuries. Now, off to bed."  
  
They followed a prefect to the portrait of a fat lady and said the password, ("Halleluiah.") and went upstairs to their dormitories. The girls, tired, fell asleep, the boys did not.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW Next chapter: The Dare. 


	5. Chapter five in which the Marauders get ...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply, along with 'I have no money.'  
  
A/N: I'm so evil! *cackles!* you won't know where Lily is and her story for several more chapters. But if I don't shut up, I'm going to tell you so...  
  
Thank you, LoonyLoopyLisa, Celine, chickensoup3, Zoe Lefebvre, mysticpixie, kitty, and Misicizdbest for one or more reviews! I love it when you do! I like second reviews also. Review, review, review! Thank you! [It rhymes, cool; ok I'm a little odd to care.]  
  
***  
  
Chapter five in which the Marauders get some dares.  
  
*  
  
Remus and Peter got in bed, but Sirius and James weren't tired.  
  
"Come on, you guys," moaned James, "lets do something.  
  
"You know," said Sirius seriously. [Giggle, giggle.] "It's custom for new Gryffindors to give each other dares to prove they're brave."  
  
"Fine," relented Remus. "Only one dare from each person." Peter groaned; he wasn't that brave to take a dare from Sirius.  
  
Sirius said the first dare. "I dare you guys to spy on the Gryffindor girls of our year."  
  
"But," voiced Peter in a high-pitched voice, "that's stalking and what if their up?"  
  
"Come on," cried Sirius, "I'll do it with you!" They all groaned but got up. Remus muttered something about detentions. Or maybe it was murders, Sirius couldn't tell. They walked through the red and gold room to the staircase to the girls' rooms.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" squeaked Peter. Sirius rolled his eyes and the others shushed him.  
  
They continued up to the girls' room on a windy spiral staircase. Just like on the boys' dormitory, there was a sign that said, "First years," on it.  
  
The door wasn't locked and the room looked tidy. They hadn't had time to unpack and so their stuff stood in neat piles. Most likely the girls were planning on unpacking on the next day, Saturday. All three girls were asleep.  
  
"Now what?" Remus asked Sirius, who shrugged.  
  
"My dare," said James.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dare you all to pull back the covers and find out what they're wearing." They stared at James.  
  
"Ok," said Sirius. He went over to Lini, in the bed closest, and peeked in. His eyes bulged, but he didn't say anything. Remus and Peter followed his example. Peter squeaked again and Remus did nothing.  
  
"My dare," said Remus "is for us four to say what we did or what they were wearing to the girls tomorrow." The boys nodded and headed back into the Common Room. They looked at Peter.  
  
"I dare you three to go for a walk in the Forbidden Forest for fifteen minutes."  
  
They gasped. "For someone who doesn't like to do a dare, you sure come up with big ones," remarked Sirius. "I'm in!"  
  
"I'll go," agreed James and Remus.  
  
All four headed down to the Forest with no incident.  
  
*** A/N: Next chapter: The Forbidden Forest  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	6. Chapter six in which the Marauders, not ...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: all disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: So now they're going into the Forbidden Forest! Yay! Almost to Lily! I don't know how long though, I change as I go.  
  
Thank you Kerry for being my new reviewer! Thank you all the rest of you too! Review!  
  
***  
  
Chapter six in which the Marauders, not Peter, go into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
*  
  
Remus, Sirius, and James warily entered the Forbidden Forest. Even Sirius was quiet and controlled.  
  
"At ten minutes in, let's head back," Remus was saying.  
  
"What could be in here, do ya think?" interrupted James.  
  
"I dun know," answered Sirius. "Werewolves maybe, Unicorns and spiders definitely."  
  
Remus paled. "Werewolves only become werewolves on the full moon."  
  
"How do you know?" argued Sirius.  
  
"I, err, my dad told me once," stuttered Remus.  
  
"Why'd he tell you?"  
  
Remus laughed with no mirth. "I was afraid of the forest behind my house," he answered. "Plus, it's a week or so after the full moon. Don't ask, I just like to go out and just stare at the sky," he added before Sirius could ask. "Full of questions tonight, Sirius."  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"You're afraid," cut in James.  
  
"It's ok, wittle Sirius," Remus said in his 'baby voice.'  
  
"Shut up, Larry," Sirius replied curtly, using the nickname Lini had taken to.  
  
"Curly," teased Remus.  
  
James was about to say something but Sirius cut him off with, "Moe."  
  
James held up his hands, "Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm innocent!" Sirius snorted. "I was just going to ask, how long have we been walking?"  
  
"Oh," cried Remus. "Already fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Following you, Larry," said Curly.  
  
"Ok, Moe take the rear and Curly can hide in the middle." They turned around and started walking back. 


	7. Chapter seven in which they fall asleep ...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: me: Guess what? You: what. Me: No-o-o-o, all disclaimers apply! You: You're stupid. Me: Thank you-what? That's mean. You: Aye, it is, and true. Me: humph.  
  
A/N: Don't ask me why I decided to make these two different chapters (five and six). I won't have an answer. I just like cliffhangers and stuff, alright? No? Well, oh well. Sorry it's only like one page.  
  
REVIEW! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! REVIEW!  
  
***  
  
Chapter seven in which they fall asleep in a willow tree.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later they weren't back to the castle. The forest wasn't thinning either. If anything, they were getting deeper in. But they knew the edge was packed with trees also, so didn't give up. Soon Remus started to check his watch constantly and looking around. Finally Sirius said, after several minutes of this, "Cut it out."  
  
The Forest suddenly grew denser. Trees seemed larger and underbrush grew tall and thick. In order to get places they had to start splitting up. A tree would get right in their way and if they hadn't been skinny, they wouldn't have fit. There was a particularly dense grove coming up. Suddenly, they couldn't find each other. Hear maybe, but not find or see.  
  
James was the first one to get to a clearing. It was what the trees seemed to want to get closer on, yet a couple trees had been hacked at right before the clearing. It was very large and hilly. The only tree he was a tree very near him. It was a willow and had several dips in its trunk that looked comfy.  
  
'Well,' thought James, 'I'll just relax in the tree and wait for my friends. It is so-o-o inviting.' But James fell right asleep in the crevice, rather than just resting. He slept so deeply, he didn't notice with the tree began to move slowly.  
  
Sirius entered next. He looked around at the clearing. 'How pretty,' he thought. He went over to the tree. 'How cute, ickle Jamesie,' he thought when he saw James asleep. 'Looks comfortable.' There was a crevice just his size that brought his head back and feet up. With that he laid down asleep. He hadn't noticed how the tree had covered parts of his friends, and didn't notice it was doing the same thing to him.  
  
Remus had a bad feeling when he entered the clearing with the willow tree. There just didn't seem to be something right about that willow tree. 'It's a beautiful tree,' he thought, 'but there's something wrong about it,' he decided. He found he had been quite right. When he wandered over to the willow, he saw his friends sleeping peacefully, but the tree was closing in on them!  
  
At first Remus was in a frenzy. 'What to do, what to do?" he asked himself over and over again. Then he realized what he was doing.  
  
Bending over, he grabbed Sirius by his shoulders and tugged. After several more hard tugs Sirius came free. This was good as the tree registered the attacks and started closing more rapidly than before. Remus looked down and saw what to do next. 'Oh god,' Remus thought and shriveled his nose in disgust. But Remus was determined to get his friend from the killer tree and stuck his hands on his friend's hips. 'Sirius owes me big time.' It looked like he was grabbing and pulling on his friend's butt, but it worked. Sirius came free.  
  
Remus was able to get Sirius out rather fast; but James was too far stuck. The tree had nearly made a complete circle around his stomach.  
  
They hadn't slept in some time. He pulled and yanked. However, Remus soon found that he couldn't deprive himself of sleep and pull on James. He pulled back a couple of feet from the tree and promptly fell to the ground in exhaustion. He was asleep. 


	8. Chapter eight in which someone comes to ...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Tolkien. I do not own anything. I am as poor as a church mouse. Well, you never about that. *Sees a church mouse with a 100 dollar bill.*  
  
A/N: Finally yes, I know. I took forever for a short chapter. I went to Disney Land! (I don't own that either: P) so I got back a little bit ago but haven't had time to write much, or the inspiration. So forgive me and review! P.S. Will I get more reviews if I say, 'will only post when I get 20 reviews'?  
  
***  
  
Chapter eight in which someone comes to the rescue.  
  
*  
  
Lily walked swiftly but not fast to the cabin she had been abandoned on. It was her favorite walk in the average-sized clearing where she lived.  
  
Lily didn't know how many days she had been there, nor whether she would last through winter. However she did know that the day was Saturday.  
  
The scenery was beautiful. As she walked, she took it all in.  
  
Lily matched her background. Her red hair showed the changing to autumn, while her green eyes showed the growth. The clothes she wore were slightly ragged from days without cleaning. However, the stream by her cabin provided washing.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an oddity by the willow tree. Lily had sworn she saw it move before, so this was no surprise. What was interesting was there were dark figures asleep by it.  
  
Lily set down her wood and walked over to the tree. She saw three boys lying asleep. Two were asleep out of the tree's reach. The last one, startlingly, was nearly enclosed inside and from the tree. Running back to her pile, she grabbed an axe and brought it to the tree.  
  
"Now listen up, tree," she declared with more confidence than she had. It seemed silly to talk to a tree. "You let that boy go or I'll chop you apart." The tree didn't seem to notice.  
  
Ok, to desperate measures now. She lifted up the axe and whacked the tree beside the black-haired boy. A gash showed from her efforts.  
  
"See? I am not kidding," she said again. The tree seemed to listen more this time. It started to pull back, and then stopped. This time there would more chance of hitting the kid.  
  
But Lily swung and hit dead on where she wanted to. The tree recoiled from the touch. Now it knew she meant business.  
  
However, the willow was stubborn and only pulled back to where she just couldn't get the boy out. Lily heaved up the axe and, one last time, whacked the tree. This time she hadn't been so lucky, and a small slash bled along his side.  
  
Lily cursed, but proceeded to pull him out of the moving willow. Where the boy had been, the tree had meshed around. Shockingly, bark did not cover the area where it touched him. Instead, tree-veins proceeded up the tree, bare. But Lily only got to see that for a split second before the tree covered itself again.  
  
After a quick shake of her head, she proceeded to drag the boy to her cabin. Then the next, a light-haired boy. And finally a dark haired boy. All three wore regular clothes, although the light-haired boy's clothes were quite worn out. The difference between the clothes she had at home in her dresser and theirs was holes. Holes and rips covered both jeans and shirts.  
  
She realized they must have been wandering though the dark forest. Her grandparents had told her it was 'out of bounds' or 'forbidden,' so she stayed away from it. To a spike of trees in the clearing she went only for firewood. She supposed that she shouldn't have believed them-after all, they had abandoned her. But the forest hadn't seemed right and it had to be 'forbidden' for some reason. Mentally, she shrugged.  
  
Lily found she was exhausted. Lying down on the couch, as the three boys were in the beds, she quickly fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter nine in which Lily, Remus, and S...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: So sorry it has been such a long time. I just got Writer's Block. Watch out, it might be contagious!  
  
Chapter nine in which Lily, Remus, and Sirius talk and James wakes up. ***  
  
Lily Evans woke up the next morning with a horrendous neck ache. She realized she was on a couch. What? Why was she on couch? The previous night's tale came back to her in a rush.  
  
"Should we wake her?" some boy asked.  
  
"Oh course not, Sirius! Let her rest," replied another boy in a whisper. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple times. "See now you've done it," said the boy, not whispering now. "She's awake."  
  
As Lily sat up, she saw a dark-haired boy who was grinning at her. "Hello, sorry about waking you up. I'm Sirius Black and he-"he pointed to a light- haired boy in the room next door-"is Remus Lupin. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"It's ok. I'm Lily Evans." Both of them gasped.  
  
"Really?" wondered the boy named Remus as he came over. "They said your name at the Sorting Ceremony but Professor Dumbledore said your parents must have reconsidered."  
  
"Oh no," cried Lily! "My Grandparents abandoned me here. It's already September?!"  
  
"September the second, Sunday, in fact," said Sirius. That didn't help.  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will still let you come, he's really kind," said Remus. A strange light gleamed in his eye.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lily cautiously. She didn't really believe him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway," said Lily in a lighter tone. "Where's the third boy? The one with glasses. The tree nearly ate him."  
  
"That tree was eating us?!" cried Sirius. Lily nodded. "How in the world...?" Lily shrugged.  
  
"'Willows are thought to be the most, in a sense, magical of all trees. The Whompping Willow, Boire Willow, and Réfléchir Willow are but a few types. The Whompping Willow attacked and being to come near it; the Boire Willow attracts weary male beings with sleep, (this is why Willows are often thought of as female) and absorbs their nutrients as they sleep; last the Réfléchir Willow often gives advice to those who treat it kindly as seen in a Muggle movie, 'Pocahontas'..." Remus quoted.  
  
"Whoa there Remus. What did you do, memorize a textbook?"  
  
"Well actually"-he began.  
  
"That's beside the point," interrupted Lily. "Thank you Remus. We now know that what is out there in the yard is a Boire Willow." Lily stood up and walked over to her bedroom. As she suspected he was laying there peacefully asleep. "Come on; let's take a look at his back." They rolled him over.  
  
The first thought Lily had was: this boy didn't have such a bad body. Oh stop that, she told herself, you are eleven. His shirt was almost completely missing as the tree had absorbed it. Blood was smeared over his back. Lily felt her eyes widen. Not only had the tree taken his shirt, but some skin. "Get a cloth and see if there is anything to wrap or help his back," demanded Lily. Surprised by her dead serious tone, they went to get the items.  
  
She bent down to his ear and lifted his head slightly. "Come on, wake up," she sympathized. "Rise and shine." He grunted and his eyes began to flicker open. Lily nearly dropped his head in surprise. Slowly she let it rest against the pillow. He turned over and yelped with pain. "Sit up now," she said in a soft tone. He sat up with a groan and Lily rushed to support him. He opened his mouth to ask something but Lily shook her head, "Not now, later." He seemed to understand and nodded.  
  
Sirius and Remus burst in. Well, Sirius burst in and Remus followed him in. "James!" exclaimed Sirius as if his birthday come early. Remus hung back and Lily gave Sirius a look. In a tone brooking Lily's limit, Sirius continued, "You were being absorbed by a tree and Lily Evans-yeah the one that was missing-saved us all. The thing took some of your back. Oh and Lily, this is James Potter!" he said really fast, struggling to keep his voice down. Lily and Remus laughed at him. "What?" That made even James laugh outright.  
  
"Remus you have the cloth and peroxide?" He nodded. "Ok, here." She held out her hand and sat behind James on the couch. She wetted the cloth with peroxide. "Now this might sting a little." She dabbed at his back.  
  
He let out a loud "Arg!!!" and flipped around to meet her eyes. "A little! What are you trying to do, woman, kill me?"  
  
Lily pressed the cloth to his cheek and said sweetly, "It works." Then she gave a little push and he turned back. As she proceeded to dab his back he proceeded to wince. And she whispered comforts to him as he and she did. Neither of them noticed they were being watched. 


	10. Chapter ten in which James groans and be...

Water Lilies  
  
A/N: Thank you:  
  
i o u a name  
  
Lily Rose Evans  
  
Céline ~~Anonymous~~  
  
WolfMoon  
  
Shinning Crystal  
  
CrAzIbUm316 ~~Anonymous~~  
  
MegHarts  
  
Kerry ~~Anonymous~~  
  
LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
chickensoup3  
  
Zoe Lefebvre  
  
Mysticpixie  
  
Jasmine Black  
  
kitty  
  
Musicizdbest  
  
For reviewing my fic. A special thanks to Céline, Zoe Lefebvre, and LoonyLoopyLisa for reviewing more than once to keep me up on what they think. Another thanks to Microsoft Word's translator for coming up with French words that I had little idea what they meant for the names.  
  
As for why I stopped writing for a while, I'm terribly sorry. During Spring break, second week of April, I went to Disneyland. After that I seem to have lost it on this fic until recently. I had a problem when I finally looked at it. Should I make them have an early romance or should I keep it where they are blind? There was also the question of how. I decided on not making it an early romance. Yes, I would be nice if they got to spend nine or ten years together before death, it would be unrealistic. I also looked at my summary. How could I make it obvious L/J without them really going out? I hope that these last chapters really made it come into better focus. Now after my page long A/N, the story!  
  
Chapter ten in which James groans and bears it, Remus and Sirius grin and bear it, and they meet a centaur. ***  
  
Sirius decided they ought to make him and Remus's presence known. They walked back a couple meters. Just as they walked forward and Sirius began to talk, James let out a whimper.  
  
"Hey-err, James, Lily? Is this a bad time to interrupt?" Sirius asked sickly-sweet. Remus had to hold his laughter in.  
  
"What? Oh, Sirius, you sick bastard, get back here!" exclaimed James.  
  
"What did he say?" asked truly innocent Lily.  
  
This time Remus and Sirius couldn't hold their laughter. When Sirius had his voice back, he said, "It has something to do with broomsticks and cupboards. Just ask Jamsie-boy"  
  
"Sirius! You get over here and apologize right now!"  
  
"I don't know. Is it safe?"  
  
"We were not! Of course it is!" fumed James.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was still trying to find out what he said. "Broomsticks? Cupboard? I don't keep broomsticks in a cupboard? Why ever would I do that?" she pondered. "James, I'm done with your back." This made them crack up even more. What was wrong with them?  
  
Finally they all cooled down and Lily gave up. "Remus, what day is it?" asked James.  
  
"It's Sunday," he replied calmly.  
  
"Sunday!" cried James. "We have to get to school! Now! Imagine to Professors' face if we came back late Monday!"  
  
"You're right, James. We better pack and go."  
  
"Lily, I hate to leave you but..."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'll explain on the way." With that she went off to pack.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was back. "Alright, I will need help with this," Lily commanded. She gave Sirius and Remus each a small bag and left her trunk for her and James to carry. "That way James doesn't have to put much weight on his poor back," she said. "After all, I gathered that he was the first to reach the tree."  
  
With this, they headed out past the tree ("Where did those axe marks come from?") and to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Are you guys sure you know how to get through the forest?" asked Lily.  
  
"Err," James began.  
  
"Yeah, Lily," lied Sirius. Remus frowned.  
  
"I'll lead the way," said Remus. Lily smiled at him.  
  
Lily kept her word and told James everything. She and James brought up the rear so most things were plowed over when they got to them. The time flied.  
  
For poor Remus, however, time did not. For the longest thirty minutes in his life (well...) passed and he was clueless. "Err, Sirius?"  
  
But before Sirius could answer they hit a trail. Sirius and Remus let out a whoop of joy. "What?" asked Lily and James?  
  
"We hit a trail," they told them.  
  
"Brilliant!" Before they knew it, they were at another clearing. One large centaur stood before Remus.  
  
"Ah, little hunter," said the centaur, "Venus was bright tonight, and one day it will be for you." Remus was startled. How did he know? And what about Venus? Remus was excellent at Astrology and Astronomy, but he wondered the message. Oh well, tonight at the school, he reasoned he'd see. "Hogwarts is the middle trail," said the centaur with hand extended to a path as all of them could now see it, "take it and do not stray. If you make good time, you will not get punished. And remember Firenze, little hunter, we will meet again." Remus shivered.  
  
They thanked him and went down the path. The only they muttered afterward was, "What did he mean Remus?" Only later would Remus himself learn. And he had no idea it would be chasing an old friend as a werewolf for the murder of two of his friends and imprisonment of another. Even later still Venus would glow bright.  
  
*** Spooky, eh? Well, yeah I was talking about third year of Harry's story and some time after that Remus has to find a soul mate. Doesn't he?  
  
This also starts Firenze turning more helpful to humans in the future. I envision Firenze with Seer ability. 


	11. Chapter eleven in which I end it at my f...

Water Lilies  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I made it this far. Why would you sue me now? After all it's the last chapter... Anyway, all disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: LAST CHAPTER!! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (Eleven for eleven chapters) This is, before I decide to make a sequel. Which most likely, I will.  
  
Chapter eleven in which I end it at my favorite number.  
  
~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~ *** ~*~  
  
It was midday when they reached Hogwarts. Students were playing out on Hogwarts ground.  
  
"What's our plan?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Just tell them we were playing outside and found Lily. She was abandoned at a house not far in the forest. Therefore we went, got her bags and took her to the castle. Got it?" They nodded.  
  
The Marauders and Lily walked to the castle and found Professor McGonagall. ("She's softer on her house.")  
  
"Boys, what did you do?" scrutinized McGonagall.  
  
"Well," said Remus, "we were down on the grounds, and suddenly this girl comes up to us. She asked us where we were and we told her Hogwarts. She gasped and told us her story." They stepped aside and showed her Lily.  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall, I'm Lily Evans." The name had the right affect on McGonagall. "My grandparents weren't too happy with the news and they didn't tell my mother that. So they took me to a small summer house in a forest. Then they left me. I was lucky they didn't have the heart to take away the supplies there."  
  
"I see," said McGonagall, still recovering. "Well, let's take you to Professor Dumbledore." The young Deputy Headmistress was still shaky from the encounter.  
  
After a long talk with Dumbledore, they agreed to sort Lily that night. This was, of course in one hour.  
  
"We have to have you meet, Lini, Bella, and Peter!" exclaimed Sirius loudly. They headed to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When they walked in, only three people were seen. The very three they wanted to see. Lini was pacing and muttering, Bella was very scared of Lini and upset at the missing three people and Peter was fidgeting. At the sound of them coming in, they looked up. Lini immediately stopped pacing.  
  
"Sirius Curly Black, James Moe Potter, and Remus Larry Lupin where have you been. I have been worried about you all day after I finally got Peter to tell me!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"What," yelled Sirius back, "Peter, why'd you tell her?" Peter squeaked again.  
  
Lini, however, immediately softened, "it might have been something about the threats and blackmail that got him." Then she yelled again, "And you will not be teasing him, Sirius, or you'll be facing me!"  
  
"Err," asked Remus Larry, "would you like to hear the story?" Lini nodded so he told her.  
  
Lily came out from behind the boys. Lini shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you Lily. I'm sorry I got a little mad at the boys."  
  
Lily was immediately taken. "It's ok," she soothed, "I'll tell you the whole story. Willows and boys never mix." Lini grinned.  
  
"Come on," said Lini. The three girls ran up to two of their dormitories.  
  
"Lily," moaned Sirius loudly, "You're going to get us killed."  
  
"Tomorrow Black!"  
  
~*~  
  
That night at dinner, Lily had two best friends. She pulled on the hat and instantly, it said "GRYFFINDOR!" And it was the right choice. 


End file.
